The invention relates to a feeder for supplying book covers to a production unit in a book production line, to a method for feeding a stack of book covers on such a book cover feeder, and to a book production line which comprises such a book cover feeder.
Known book production lines in a clocked operation join respectively one book block and one book cover to form a book. In a general sense, the book cover is the part of the book which is fitted around a book block, to protect the book block, independent of the construction of the cover band or the band with fitted-on covers.
The so-called covering as a rule consists of two rigid cover sections of cardboard which are held together by a binding material. A so-called center strip is attached on each side as a back insert to the binding material. The covering material for the most part consists of paper, but can also consist of other materials such as fabric or leather. Between these three sections, meaning the two cover sections and the center binding strip, a type of hinge is formed for the finished book.
The book blocks and the book covers are normally first produced in separate machines. In known book production lines, the book block at the beginning moves separately from the book cover through processing stations, such as stations for rounding, compressing, applying glue to the back, applying headbands, and the like. The so-called marriage of book block and book cover subsequently takes place in the casing-in machine, wherein the casing-in machine is understood to be a production unit in the book production line.
A book cover feeder is disclosed in German patent document DE 94 03 531 U1 which feeds book covers to casing-in machines. The substantially horizontally positioned book covers are stacked inside a book cover magazine so that a respectively lowest book cover in the stack just comes in contact with the operational surface of conveying belts. With a clocked operation, a belt conveyor of this type will pull the respectively lowest book cover from the stack and transport it through a gap and out of the book cover magazine. When processing hard covers, this known book cover magazine can be operated with an additionally integrated sliding support.
Additional book cover magazines are disclosed in German patent documents DE 36 14 216 C2 and DE 202 02 513 U1.
Known book cover magazines represent extensions of respective magazine shafts. The storage of book covers to be processed is increased when using such a book cover magazine. The book covers are preferably deposited in a scaled formation onto the book cover magazine. For the correct positioning of the book covers, the magazine is provided with guiding devices in the front, at the rear and on the right and left sides. The delimiting parts of a book cover belt, which are arranged on the side, orient the book covers centrally, relative to the back inlay. For this, a guiding device in the magazine shaft, on the back right side, is mechanically connected to rear guiding device of the cover belt magazine. This side guiding device and/or the side end stop for the cover are adjusted jointly with the aid of an adjustment motor. A level control in the magazine shaft controls the drive motor for the feeder belt and ensures an automatic filling of the magazine shaft with book covers.
Once it arrives at the casing-in machine, the book block, which rests straddling on a saddle plate, is guided vertically past a side glue applicator, for example as disclosed in European patent document EP 1 780 037. In the process, glue is applied to two fly leaves of the book block. Via feeding rails and with the aid of a pusher, the book cover is supplied horizontally above the side glue applicator and is positioned above the arriving book block. Following this, a pressing on device, for example as disclosed in European patent document EP 1 780 038, takes over the book cover and combines it so as to be precisely fitting with the book block.
Known book production lines are assumed to process medium to large book editions. Consequently, for a series consisting of several book blocks, just as many book covers are made available. The sequence is therefore not important since one book is joined in the same way as another book within the same edition.
When producing personal books such as photo albums, the book block and the book cover are unique items. In general, when producing personal books or small or micro-editions, an unambiguous identification of the book cover and the book block is a decisive criterion. To ensure a non-problematic processing in the machine, either the book cover or the book block must take on a control function. As a result, one part predetermines for the book production line which part must be joined to it.